Marvel
Marvel is short for Marvel Entertainment, LLC, an entertainment company. It has been a subsidiary of the Walt Disney Company since 2009. Marvel is also a sub-theme of the Super Heroes theme released in April 2012. It is based on the characters created by Marvel Comics, a division of Marvel Entertainment. The first wave, released in 2012 consisted of four sets based on The Avengers and one set based on the X-Men comic books, while another based on the Ultimate Spider-Man TV series. The second wave, released in January 2013 consisted of two more sets based on the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon. Three more sets based on Iron Man 3 were released in March of 2013. LEGO Marvel Super Heroes was released in October of 2013. Three more sets appeared in April based on the Ultimate Spider-Man sub-theme in 2014, alongside two sets based on the TV series Avengers Assemble. In July 2014, one X-Men comic book-based set appeared alongside three Guardians of the Galaxy movie based sets In March 2015, six sets based off of the Avengers Age of Ultron movie were released, along with a set based upon the Ant-Man movie following in June. Two more sets appeared in August 2015, based on the Ultimate Spider-Man sub-theme, along with one Juniors set. In 2016, four sets based on the movie Captain America: Civil War were released. Later in the year there was one Doctor Strange set and six sets based on Avengers Assemble and Ultimate Spider-Man. A video-game, LEGO Marvel's Avengers, was also released on January 26, 2016. In 2017, one set based on the All New All Different Marvel was released while two sets based on the Avengers Assemble were released. In March, three sets were released based on the Marvel Studios film Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2. In June two sets based on Spider-Man: Homecoming were released and in June two Thor: Ragnarok sets was available in Europe and will arrive in the U.S at the start of august. In July 2017, two sets based off Marvel Studios Black Panther are rumoured to arrive in early 2018 along with 6 Avengers: Infinity War sets in March 2018. In June 2018 one set based off Ant-Man and the Wasp was released. In December 2018, 5 Spider-man sets (including two for juniors) were released, of which included a re-design for the non-MCU Spider-man. The previous design had been used since 2012. There was also a poly bag released which used the old design. Other figures that had a re-design included Doc Ock, Green Goblin, Venom, Carnage, Sandman, Vulture, Mile Morales Spider-man and Aunt May. Ghost Spider(aka Spider-Gwen) and Spider-man 2099 were also released for the first time. January 2019 saw the release of the set to accompany the 2019 Captain Marvel film. This saw a new variant for Captain Marvel as well as a new Nick Fury, of which hasn't had a variant since the UCS Helicarrier set (2015). This was the first set to have released a Skrull. A video game, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2, was released on November 14, 2017. For the animated projects, Lego created Maximum Overload”, “ Avengers Reassembled, Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat”, And “Black Panther: Trouble In Wakanda”. Products Comic-Con Exclusives Polybags Sets Ultrabuilds Video Games Minifigures TV Shows & Cartoons |img6= Scuba Cap1.jpg |txt6= Captain America |img7= 49130094 Alt15.jpg |txt7= Captain America |img8= Captain Marvel (regular).png |txt8= Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) |img9= Captain Stacy-76059.png |txt9= Captain Stacy |img10= Carnage-0.jpg |txt10= Carnage |img11= M 6873 doctor octopus.jpg |txt11= Doctor Octopus |img12= Screen_Shot_2014-04-04_at_2.31.24_PM.png |txt12= Doctor Octopus |img13= dok8.jpg |txt13= Doctor Octopus |img14= DoctorDoomFig2.PNG |txt14= Dr. Doom |img15= Electro1.jpg |txt15= Electro |img16= Falcon1-0.jpg |txt16= Falcon |img17= 76058 alt9.jpg |txt17= Ghost Rider |img18= Big_Green_Goblin2.png |txt18= Green Goblin |img19= 76057 alt13.jpg |txt19= Green Goblin |img20= 76058 alt8.jpg |txt20= Hobgoblin |img21= Hydra Agent.jpg |txt21= Hydra Henchman |img22= 49130094 Alt16.jpg |txt22= Hyperion |img23= Iron Fist-1.jpg |txt23= Iron Fist |img24= Iron Man Mark 37.jpg |txt24= Iron Man |img25= Iron Man Mark 39.jpg |txt25= Iron Man |img26= Iron Spider.jpg |txt26= Iron Spider |img27= JJJFig2.PNG |txt27= J. Jonah Jameson |img28= Kraven.jpg |txt28= Kraven the Hunter |img29= 183px-MJ_Watson.png |txt29= Mary Jane Watson |img30= Miles Morales.jpg |txt30= Miles Morales |img31= M.O.D.O.K..png |txt31= M.O.D.O.K. |img32= Screenshot 20.png |txt32= Ms. Marvel |img33= NickFuryFig1.PNG |txt33= Nick Fury |img34= NovaFig2.PNG |txt34= Nova |img35= Luke Cage.png |txt35= Power Man |img36= 31216111561 8664cea742 b.jpg |txt36= Red Hulk |img37= 30962393910 d93c23fd39 b.jpg |txt37= Red She-Hulk |img38= RedSkull2014.jpg |txt38= Red Skull |img39= Iron Skull.jpg |txt39= Red Skull |img40= Rhino-0.jpg |txt40= Rhino |img41= Sandman-1.jpg |txt41= Sandman |img42= scsp.jpg |txt42= Scarlet Spider |img43= scorp.jpg |txt43= Scorpion |img44= 31216109421 51e6a10404 b.jpg |txt44= She-Hulk |img45= Shield Agent.jpg |txt45= S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent |img46= Sh273.png |txt46= Spider-Girl |img47= N 6873 spider man.jpg |txt47= Spider-Man |img48= S-M_Black.jpg |txt48= Spider-Man |img49= BootsSpidey.png |txt49= Spider-Man |img50= 30962454390 d09d645810 b.jpg |txt50= Super Adaptoid |img51= Thanos.jpg |txt51= Thanos |img52= Sh037.jpg |txt52= The Hulk |img53= Hulk Classic.jpg |txt53= The Hulk |img54= AA Thor.png |txt54= Thor |img55= Bank_Guard.png |txt55= Truck Driver |img56= Venom1.jpg |txt56= Venom |img57= vult.jpg |txt57= Vulture |img58= 76059 alt7.jpg |txt58= White Tiger }} Comics & Others |img3= Steverogers.jpg |txt3= Captain America |img4= 635702908146155841-CaptainFalcon-ProductShot-FINAL.jpg |txt4= Captain America |img5= Cyclops.png |txt5= Cyclops |img6= Sh032.jpg |txt6= Deadpool |img7= Dedpul.jpg |txt7= Deadpool |img8= DP Duck.jpg |txt8= Duckpool |img9= Electrotasm2.png |txt9= Electro |img10= Goliath.jpg |txt10= Goliath |img11= 76078bb.jpg |txt11= Hulk |img12= 31294995756 f302c13b06 b.jpg |txt12= Iron Man |img13= Sh027.jpg |txt13= Iron Man |img14= LEGO Iron Venom.png |txt14= Iron Venom |img15= 250px-76077 DetroitSteel.jpeg |txt15= Justin Hammer |img16= Sh031.jpg |txt16= Magneto |img17= Magneto Headmaster.jpg |txt17= Magneto |img18= Phoenix.jpg |txt18= Phoenix |img19= Sandboy.PNG |txt19= Full-Sand Being |img20= Sentinel.png |txt20= Sentinel |img21= LEGO Spider-Gwen.png |txt21= Spider-Gwen |img22= LEGO Anya Corazon.jpg |txt22= Spider-Girl |img23= LEGO Spider-Ham-0.png |txt23= Spider-Ham |img24= 76150 alt6.jpg |txt24= Spider-Man Noir |img25= LEGO Spider-Man 2099.png |txt25= Spider-Man 2099 |img26= Spiderman-alt.jpg |txt26= Spider-Man |img27= Spiderwoman.jpg |txt27= Spider-Woman |img28= Storm Minifigure.png |txt28= Storm |img29= Sh017.jpg |txt29= Wolverine |img30= Wolverine Classic.png |txt30= Wolverine }} MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) |img5= NanoAntMan.png |txt5= Ant-Man |img6= Ant Man (Ant-Man and Wasp).jpg |txt6= Ant-Man |img7= Lego Ant-Man Endgame.jpg |txt7= Ant-Man |img8= Tinyantboy.PNG |txt8= Ant-Man |img9= AYESHA.PNG |txt9= Ayesha |img10= LEGO Baron Mordo.png |txt10= Baron Mordo |img11= Baron von Strucker.png |txt11= Baron von Strucker |img12= Berserker.jpeg |txt12= Berserker |img13= 76047 1to1 MF BLACK PANTHER 336.png |txt13= Black Panther |img14= BP1m.PNG |txt14= Black Panther |img15= BP2.PNG |txt15= Black Panther |img16= Sh035.jpg |txt16= Black Widow |img17= Black Widow (Age of Ultron).png |txt17= Black Widow |img18= Sh494.png |txt18= Black Widow |img19= WidowEyebrows.jpg |txt19= Black Widow |img20= 33905917623 d9be44eee2 b.jpg |txt20= Bruce Banner |img21= CaptainAmericaNano.png |txt21= Captain America |img22= Captain America Minifigure.png |txt22= Captain America |img23= Captain America (Age of Ultron).png |txt23= Captain America |img24= Steverogershelicarrier.png |txt24= Captain America |img25= Lego captain america sin mascara 2016.png |txt25= Captain America |img26= Beard captain america.jpg |txt26= Captain America |img27= Lego Captain America Endgame.jpg |txt27= Captain America |img28= CaptainMarvelCM.PNG |txt28= Captain Marvel |img29= Sh605.png |txt29= Captain Marvel |img30= Sh030.jpg |txt30= Chitauri Soldier |img31= Sh029.jpg |txt31= Chitauri General |img32= Lego Chitauri Endgame.jpg |txt32= Chitauri |img33= Corvus glaive.jpg |txt33= Corvus Glaive |img34= Screenshot (2).png |txt34= Crossbones |img35= Cull Obsidian-76108.png |txt35= Cull Obsidian |img36= LEGO Doctor Strange.png |txt36= Doctor Strange |img37= 20180509 170108.png |txt37= Doctor Strange |img38= Drax.jpg |txt38= Drax |img39= DTD.PNG |txt39= Drax |img40= DUM-E.png |txt40= DUM-E |img41= Ebony-Maw-IW.jpg |txt41= Ebony Maw |img42= Eric1.PNG |txt42= Erik Killmonger |img43= Eric2.PNG |txt43= Erik Killmonger |img44= Extremis Soldier.jpg |txt44= Extremis Soldier |img45= Falcon captain America 3.jpg |txt45= Falcon |img46= FalconLego.png |txt46= Falcon |img47= Gamora1.jpg |txt47= Gamora |img48= GamoraVol2.PNG |txt48= Gamora |img49= Gamora2018.PNG |txt49= Gamora |img50= Sh518.png |txt50= Ghost |img51= GooseCM.PNG |txt51= Goose |img52= 33873039314 3493125c1a b.jpg |txt52= Grandmaster |img53= Groot GOTG.png |txt53= Groot |img54= 520px-76081-groot.png |txt54= Groot |img55= GrootVol2.PNG |txt55= Groot |img56= Sh501.png |txt56= Groot |img57= Happy Hogan FFH.jpg |txt57= Happy Hogan |img58= Lego Hank Pym.png |txt58= Hank Pym |img59= 58820.jpg |txt59= Hawkeye |img60= Hawkeye (Age of Ultron).png |txt60= Hawkeye |img61= LEGO Hawkeye Civil War.png |txt61= Hawkeye |img62= NanoHawkeye.png |txt62= Hawkeye }} |img2= 34331117720 503c5ff62a b.jpg |txt2= Hela |img3= HYDRA Trooper.png |txt3= Hydra Henchman |img4= Hydro-Man.jpg |txt4= Hydro Man |img5= Iron Legionnaire.png |txt5= Iron Legion Accomplice |img6= LEGO Iron Man Mark 1.png |txt6= Iron Man |img7= LEGO Iron Man Mark 5.png |txt7= Iron Man |img8= Sh015.jpg |txt8= Iron Man |img9= Sh036.jpg |txt9= Iron Man |img10= Pic6C308BB23C5E7FB611772F4B9D933929.png |txt10= Iron Man |img11= O9hqHqI.png |txt11= Iron Man |img12= LEGO Iron Man Igor.png |txt12= Iron Man |img13= LEGO Iron Man Mark 41.png |txt13= Iron Man |img14= MKXLIIStraightenedTrans1.png |txt14= Iron Man |img15= Lego Mark XLVIII.png |txt15= Iron Man |img16= 76105 Iron Man.jpeg |txt16= Iron Man |img17= Hulkbuster 2015.jpg |txt17= Iron Man |img18= Hulkbuster (2018).jpg |txt18= Iron Man |img19= Lego Mark XLV.png |txt19= Iron Man |img20= Iron Man Mark XLVI.jpg |txt20= Iron Man |img21= 33873469334_2c0fd9db0c_b.jpg |txt21= Iron Man |img22= Iron Man Mark 49.jpg |txt22= Iron Man |img23= Iron Man Mk50.jpg |txt23= Iron Man |img24= Lego_Iron_Man_Endgame.jpg |txt24= Iron Man |img25= IronManEndgame.PNG |txt25= Iron Man |img26= IronManNano.png |txt26= Iron Man |img27= Lego Iron Patriot Iron Man 3.png |txt27= Iron Patriot |img28= Lego-Loki.jpg |txt28= Loki |img29= 34584469791 d8d29ac8a0 b.jpg |txt29= Loki |img30= Mantis.PNG |txt30= Mantis |img31= Maria Hill.png |txt31= Maria Hill |img32= Maria.jpg |txt32= Maria Rambeau |img33= MJ.jpg |txt33= Michelle Jones |img34= Molten Man.jpg |txt34= Molten Man |img35= Mysterio.jpg |txt35= Mysterio |img36= NakiaBP.PNG |txt36= Nakia |img37= Nebula.jpg |txt37= Nebula |img38= NebulaVol2.PNG |txt38= Nebula |img39= Endgamenebula.PNG |txt39= Nebula |img40= Nick Fury (Age of Ultron).png |txt40= Nick Fury |img41= NanoNickFury.png |txt41= Nick Fury |img42= NickFuryCM.PNG |txt42= Nick Fury |img43= Nick Fury FFH.jpg |txt43= Nick Fury |img44= Nova Corps.jpg |txt44= Nova Corps Officer |img45= OkoyeBP.PNG |txt45= Okoye |img46= Outrider.PNG |txt46= Outriders |img47= Outrider (1).png |txt47= Outriders |img48= Outrider (2).png |txt48= Outriders |img49= Pic4363CA04F911DA192DFC77C21122A6A7.png |txt49= Pepper Potts |img50= Sh500.png |txt50= Proxima Midnight |img51= PeterParker FFH.jpg |txt51= Peter Parker |img52= STAR-LORD ALTERNATE OUTFIT.jpg |txt52= Peter Quill |img53= SLU.PNG |txt53= Peter Quill |img54= Quicksilver.png |txt54= Quicksilver |img55= Rescue Endgame.jpg |txt55= Rescue |img56= 34715717685 38bd1ef35f b.jpg |txt56= Robber |img57= 34331481660 9ecbcca33b b.jpg |txt57= Robber |img58= Rocket Raccoon-0.jpg |txt58= Rocket Raccoon |img59= Rcktravngr.jpg |txt59= Rocket Raccoon |img60= RocketVol2.PNG |txt60= Rocket Raccoon |img61= Lego_Rocket_Endgame.jpg |txt61= Rocket Raccoon |img62= Ronan1.jpg |txt62= Ronan the Accuser }} |img5= NanoSHIELDAgent.png |txt5= S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent |img6= 34554041952 3cc9456885 b.jpg |txt6= Shocker |img7= Shuri IW.png |txt7= Shuri |img8= 398px-76067-spiderman.png |txt8= Spider-Man |img9= Spider-Man (Homecoming).png |txt9= Spider-Man |img10= Iron Spider (IW).png |txt10= Spider-Man |img11= Ultron Sentry.png |txt11= Sub Ultron-Soldier |img12= Ultron Sentry Officer.png |txt12= Sub Ultron-Officer |img13= TalosCM.PNG |txt13= Talos |img14= Taserface.PNG |txt14= Taserface |img15= LEGO MCU Taskmaster.png |txt15= Taskmaster |img16= Sh504.png |txt16= Thanos |img17= Endgamethanos.PNG |txt17= Thanos |img18= 13741042 1289366307755365 240606120 n.jpg |txt18= The Ancient One |img19= The Collector-0.jpg |txt19= The Collector |img20= Sh013.jpg |txt20= The Hulk |img21= Hulk (Age of Ultron).png |txt21= The Hulk |img22= LEGO-5003084-The-Hulk-Polybag-2015-Hulk-Minifigure-1024x683 kindlephoto-16126376.jpg |txt22= The Hulk |img23= 33873034154 a718e61f16 b.jpg |txt23= The Hulk |img24= Endgamehulk.PNG |txt24= The Hulk |img25= Pic1CDC75F621C4FA5D7B682D2FC1E84642.png |txt25= The Mandarin |img26= Mandarin Robeless.jpg |txt26= The Mandarin |img27= Sh018.jpg |txt27= Thor |img28= Thor (Age of Ultron).png |txt28= Thor |img29= 33873042084 917533490a b.jpg |txt29= Thor |img30= 34331104780 4b03816815 b.jpg |txt30= Thor |img31= Sh502.png |txt31= Thor |img32= LEGO Thor 76126.png |txt32= Thor |img33= Tony_Stark_From_76007_Iron_Man™;_Malibu_Mansion_Attack.png |txt33= Tony Stark |img34= Tony Stark.jpeg |txt34= Tony Stark |img35= UlyssesBP.PNG |txt35= Ulysses Klaw |img36= Ultron (Mk I).png |txt36= Ultron |img37= Ultron (Prime).png |txt37= Ultron Prime |img38= Ultron.png |txt38= Ultimate Ultron |img39= 34331107170 6d8f4cbe5c b.jpg |txt39= Valkyrie |img40= Vision Minifigure.png |txt40= Vision |img41= Vision.png |txt41= Vision |img42= 34715744965 994a754234 b.jpg |txt42= Vulture |img43= War Machine-0.jpg |txt43= War Machine |img44= Lego War Machine Civil War.png |txt44= War Machine |img45= War Machine.jpeg |txt45= War Machine |img46= LEGO War Machine (Quantum Realm Armor).png |txt46= War Machine |img47= WarMachineBuster.PNG |txt47= War Machine-Buster |img48= Sh517.png |txt48= Wasp |img49= Lego Winter Soldier.png |txt49= Winter Soldier |img50= Winter soldier.png |txt50= Winter Soldier |img51= WhiteWolf.png |txt51= Winter Soldier |img52= Wong.jpeg |txt52= Wong |img53= LEGO Yelena Belova.png |txt53= Yelena Belova |img54= Lego Yellowjacket.png |txt54= Yellow Jacket |img55= Yondu.PNG |txt55= Yondu Udonta }} Non-physical characters Gallery Marvel Logo.png|The window for the theme on the Products Page Marvel_Super_Heroes.jpg The avengers box art.jpg|The Avengers illustrations that appear in the top right corner of the Avengers marvel site background.png|The Background image of the LEGO Marvel website MarvelSetting.jpg|The setting for the theme theavengers.jpg|Prototypes of The Avengers at NY Toy Fair marvel figs.jpg|An advertisement for the theme Thehulk.jpg|A Brick-Built Hulk on display 2012Lego32.JPG|Promotional models of Iron Man and Thor The Avengers Lego Poster.jpg|The LEGO version of the Avengers movie poster The Avengers Lego Poster-2.jpg|An alternate version of the poster IM3Poster.jpg|Iron Man 3 represented in LEGO 1Ssor.jpg|Another Iron Man 3 represented in LEGO Lego_Thor_2_Poster.jpg|Thor: The Dark World LEGO Poster Avengers-Lego-1.jpg|The Avengers on the US cover of 2012's 3rd issue of LEGO Club Magazine US COVER Marvel.jpg|Iron Man on the US cover of 2013's 3rd issue of LEGO Club Magazine Avengers video game.png Lego_Marvel_Super_Heroes_Iron_Man.jpg|The second window for the theme on the products page LegoHulkIronMan.png Lego Guardians of the Galaxy 2014.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Lego Poster Lego Avengers-Age Of Ultron.jpg|Avengers: Age of Ultron Lego Poster Marvel Lego.png 11745956 10153072027518403 1601239566263138548 n.jpg|Ant-Man LEGO Poster 2b5816dc229fd5dfb128a436eae88e5b.jpg|Promotional Poster for Captain America: Civil War LEGO Sets Strange.jpg|Doctor Strange LEGO Poster 18216682 10154670263353403 8554497474574440457 o.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 LEGO Poster 19748582 10154863575543403 2367035058754037648 n.jpg|Spider-Man: Homecoming LEGO Poster 20246163 10154909690608403 1466894702461933028 n.jpg|Thor: Ragnarok LEGO Poster created by Tom Whalen. 20526002_10154952135623403_1438312641136963956_n.jpg|A fan wearing a Gladiator Thor costume with the LEGO brick-built Thor. 28827669_2468028966600925_7916550110338292821_o.jpg|Promotional Poster for Avengers: Infinity War LEGO Sets LEGO Marvel Studios 10 Years.png|Marvel Studios 10 Years LEGO Poster Large-lego duplo 10607 spider web bike.jpg|10607 Spider-Man Web-Bike Workshop 91OL51ZzHBL. SX425 .jpg|10608 Spider-Man Spider Truck Adventure 10876 alt1-4.jpg|10876 Spider-Man & Hulk Adventures 10893 alt1-600x514.jpg|10893 Spider-Man vs. Electro Sparky (Marvel).png|Sparky (Marvel) Lego-duplo-super-heroes-lab-10921 475010 3.jpg|10921 Super Heroes Lab Videos Marvel ultrabuilds ad Lego Marvel Super Heroes Commercial External links *The official site *} [[Category:Themes] Category:Super Heroes Category:Disney Category:DUPLO Category:Marvel